Dusk
by mwl3175
Summary: New Moon Edward Leaves. Charlie sends Bella to Renee. Instead of arguing Bella goes. Her "stepbrother" Jason is half Vampire will they fall in love? Edward comes in Later.
1. Prologue

Dusk

Prologue.

Charlie's fist came down on the table. "That's it Bella! I'm sending you home."

I looked up from my cereal, which I was pondering, rather than eating, and stared at Charlie in shock. I hadn't been following the conversation-actually, I hadn't been aware we were having a conversation-and I wasn't sure what he meant.

"I am home," I mumbled, confused.

"I'm sending you to Renée, to Jacksonville," he clarified.

Charlie watched my face as I grasped the meaning of his words. I couldn't argue with him he looked heartbroken; I wasn't being fair the way I lounged around the house looking, feeling dead.

"If that's what you want." I said unenthusiastically. I didn't want a future so I would dedicate it to stop hurting Charlie.

"Of course it's not what I want Bella but what more can I do you can't spend your time wallowing in your own self pity." He said his pain radiating off him.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know Bella, I don't want to hurt you either. I could kill him." I flinched, I couldn't help it, it hurt too much to hear any reference to him, to them, to anything.

"I'm sorry," I said standing up helpless. I couldn't do anything but keep up my routine. I walked up the hall to shower and went to bed. In the morning I would pack my stuff and leave Forks for Jacksonville. I didn't feel excitement, relief or sadness. I felt dead, rejected and worthless.


	2. Chapter 1 Jason

As I stepped onto the escalator I felt my whole body sink in to the soles of my feet, the weight of my loss brought me deeper d

Chapter one: Jason

As I stepped onto the escalator I felt my whole body sink in to the soles of my feet, the weight of my loss brought me deeper down into the pits of heel my life already was. I stepped off of the escalator into my mother's arms and I could feel tears well up in my tired eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Renee looking at my face for the first time with deep concern.

"Jetlag" I replied bluntly not wanting to go into detail about my lifeless brain.

"Of course, you can go home and lay down, but first I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked actually curious for once. I wasn't used to the worried expression on her face.

"Well, see Phil has a son."

"What." I stated bluntly stopping in my tracks. I was not expecting this, she should have told me sooner or at least sent an email or something.

"He's 19 and his mom kicked him out, Phil didn't know she left him." I didn't reply I was shocked out of my depression. Who would have guessed?

I stepped out into the blinding sunlight of Florida, and covered my eyes. The Forks weather was calm and peaceful to me now and the sun was startling. Renee laughed and guided me to her orange ford fiesta and ushering me in.

"After Forks you're going to love the sunlight." She said excitedly pushing the key into the ignition.

Renee's house was an average house but with huge windows in every room I walked into the bedroom made for me and gasped the room was huge and very pink but with the perfect balance of other bright colours.

"Wow. I like it thanks mom." I said trying to sound sincere.

She smiled, "I did it myself. I might go into business."

"Awesome," I said trying to sound supportive in my melancholy mood. "I'm going to go to sleep for now. Wake me up for dinner please."

" Okay honey sleep well." Renee turned to go downstairs.

I slowly ambled over to my queen sized bed and tried to sleep but the sun just reminded me of him. The way his skin sparkled in the sun like one million diamonds in the sun. I fell asleep to my memory of his humming, calming and loving. A lie.

"Bella! Dinner!" Renee yelled upstairs to me. I slowly dot up dazed and tired. I walked over to my bathroom. I opened the door while rubbing my eyes, I brushed my hair and was on my way downstairs.

"Hey Mom, smells good." I said surprised at the mouth-watering smell drifting from the kitchen.

"Thanks," said a deep yet beautiful voice coming from the kitchen. I looked up to see a beautiful guy coming out throwing a dishtowel over his manly shoulders. I gasped as I looked at his glowing topaz eyes. Vampire eyes.

I did a once over looking at his pale skin and unnatural beauty shocked at the sight. "Who are you?" I managed to spit out as I looked at him in horror.

"Jason." He said "and you must be Bella." He reached out his hand for me to shake and I did hesitating as I looked at his eyes once again.

I was suddenly confused as I felt his warm, casual handshake. I would have to talk to him later.

"Well sit down, let's eat." Said Phil warmly "This smells sensational."

"Well I did make it." Replied Jason laughing musically. I suddenly stood up and looked at Jason.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, okay" he said sounding completely confused. "Can we be excused for a minute please?"

"Okay." Replied Phil in between mouthfuls of pasta. I dragged Jason out into the hall and let him follow upstairs. As I pulled him into the washroom he smiled at me, his white teeth shining through, making his smile overly charming.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, smirking.

"What are you?" I asked bluntly not letting any emotion pass through my mouth. His smile faded and he just looked thoughtful.

"How much do you know?" He asked hesitantly.

"Everything," I stated, "about vampires at least." Jason stood there for a few seconds.

"I'm a half vampire."

"What?" I asked completely perplexed. "How does that work?"

"An amazing make out session with a vampire named Tanya." I coughed at the name, stunned at this piece of information.

"Saliva makes you half vampire it's the way it works."

"What's the difference between half and full vampire?"

"I don't drink blood and I can mate with humans without killing them. I can't change people either." I was surprised at this piece of information but without replying I walked downstairs to dinner. Ignoring him the rest of the night as I went to sleep I thought about this and wondered why this small fact was why Edward never full on kissed me.

**A/N Yay! That was my first chapter. Tell me what you think. I never knew how fun reviews are until I actually started writing. This is my first fanfic be brutally honest.**


	3. Chapter 2 Morning

"Morning!" Yelled Jason, throwing open the curtains and ripping off my quilt revealing me, in a tank top and boxers. A waft of cold air flooded my body and I opened my eyes. I screamed at the close proximity of Jason's face. "Well, someone's grumpy in the morning. I hardly ever sleep if you know what I mean." I groaned at the smell of his breath, overly sweet orange tic tacs and mint toothpaste.

"Yes, I love my breathe too so do all the other chicks. Anyways, get up I made you breakfast." Jason sauntered out of the room leaving me to follow shortly after.

The smell of omelets hit me like a brick wall as I walked down the stairs. "We need to fatten you up you look dead." Jason said smiling from the kitchen "and don't play with your food it's rude." I looked up and glared at him

"You are so mature" I said sarcastically feeling a glimpse of hope the look on his face made me feel comforted and I felt I could actually get over Edward.

"Looking forward to your first day Bella, I need you to look up to par to be my "Girlfriend" slash roomy for today."

"What?" I asked confused.

" I can't admit I live with my parents and with you at my side I won't get lustrous looks and it will automatically heighten your popularity dating someone so much older."

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in college or something?"

"I missed a couple years of school, sick. You know how it is." He said winking. "How do feel about kissing me for show?"

"Uh, repulsed." I replied taken aback by his blunt question.

"Good comeback, Babe." He said laughing.

I laughed too and stood up. "Human minute please." As I showered I replayed our conversation in my head and couldn't help smiling. He had a funny charm I wasn't used to with Edward, I shuddered at the thought of his name and ran downstairs to be charmed once again by my stepbrother.

"You aren't wearing that are you?" he said staring at my outfit. "You need to look sexy, it shouldn't be that hard for you you're hot." He grabbed my wrists and pulled me upstairs to my doom. Jason looked through my closet and sighed. "We are so going shopping after school. Here." He threw me a tank top and blue jeans Alice bought me.

"Now we need to go you're going to make us late, Babe." I sighed and followed him downstairs we stepped into his car, a black Aston Martin Porsche.

"Expensive much?"

"I won it." He stated innocently with a small smirk.

I walked into the school with Jason's hand in mine. I looked at him and glared he smiled a crooked smile so much like Edward's and my heart fluttered. Angry, I turned to look around. The school was modern with tons of shiny new lockers and windows. It was too sunny, we were in Florida for god sakes and I couldn't bear the sun.

As we walked through the halls girls gave envious looks and guys gave appreciative glances. I blushed at the attention. Jason noticed and laughed kissing me on the cheek. I blushed harder as a shot of electricity jolted my spine. Jason laughed harder and pulled me along to Biology.

As I sat in honors biology conflicting thought ran through my head. I loved Edward. Edward didn't' love me. I should move on but I couldn't just ignore my love for him. What about Jason? He seemed interested or was it just an act? He couldn't be interested in me I'm his sister. Ew, he's my brother what am I thinking/ He is my stepbrother though there's no harm in a little flirting. Oh my god Bella what are you turning into? The bell and Jason playing with my hair innocently interrupted my disgruntled thoughts. My skin tingled which made me laugh out loud, Jason joined in confused and pulled me up to second period.

Health was a large class with way too many boys. Jason seemed to be in the center of all their attention. I ignored them mostly until a small blonde tapped my shoulder. "Hi, I'm Mellissa. You're Bella right? You're so lucky Jason is hot." I laughed at the thought of me being lucky.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know the half of it." Mellissa giggled at my sad joke. I might as well make the best of my situation all I could do for now was play along.

"I can't believe you live with him. My parents would have a heart attack at the thought of me moving in with my boyfriend. Your parents must be cool."

"Oh yeah they are. They live close though so I see them all the time. I'm over there a lot of the time."

"Yeah but you must stay with Jason all the time though right I mean you're roomies aren't you?"

"Yeah of course we're really close."

"You must be, so do you like, you know?" Mellissa looked rather embarrassed at the question and I laughed.

"Of course we live together." I said trying to put on a d'uh tone. I saw Jason looking at me with a side ways glance. I smirked at him laughing with Mellissa as a crowd of girls pooled around us.

"You should come over after school." Said Mellissa "you know to talk about stuff." I laughed again and nodded.

"Yeah. I'd love too."

"Good, Jason and a bunch of other people are coming over too, my brother Ryan always has the guys over and I invite the girls. It's loads of fun."

"Sure." I said turning to look at the teacher trying to gain the attention of the class who were deep in conversation. Jason slid into place beside me and passed me a note.

What did you just get us into?

His beautiful but messy writing startled me.

_You are the one who convinced everyone we're dating._

It's not that bad is it??

_My god Jason you're even sarcastic on paper._

Whatever you need to relax who put your panties in such a twist?? Who ever dumped you doesn't deserve such a hottie!

I smiled sadly at the note and stopped writing. As the bell rang I stood up and followed Jason. The whole day went by in a blur as I constantly thought of Edward, his smile, his smell, and the meadow. I practically ignored everyone answering questions only when asked. Most passed it off for shyness only Jason seemed to wonder what was wrong passing me looks and stroking my cheek the way Edward did, following my jaw bone. Jason's touch sent a different type of spark through that always made me smile. He truly seemed to care. As I stepped out into the parking lot sunlight Jason pulled me into the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked actually confused and worry showing on his face.

"Just the guy that dumped me." I said.

"He's your fault you were so upset in Forks wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I said sadly.

" Can I try to make you forget?"

"Sure there isn't much you can do though."

"Sure there is." Before I could object Jason pulled me harshly into a deep passionate kiss. I melted into his arms, not having to be cautious in a kiss made my mouth move in ways it had never moved before. I couldn't say the kiss was bad it was amazing I had never felt such a passionate thing before. When Jason pulled away a grin spread across my face surprising me endlessly. I was dazed from the high rocking my body and I stumbled into his car.

"Oh my god Jason" I said.

"I know now you feel the connection too." He laughed and accelerated the Porsche. We drove out of the lot and onto the highway. "I hope you don't mind I canceled our get together with Mellissa she understands my need for make out sessions she isn't so innocent herself."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Jason but you do know I am you stepsister."

"No you're not I'm not related to Phil at all I'm his best friend's son my mom cheated on him that's why she left. Phil's just a good guy and he as always wanted a son.

"How do you know?" I asked shocked at Jason's story.

"My mom dated him remember?"

"Oh."

_**A/N Review, Review, Review. Please I am begging you. I love you all though even if you don't.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Alice

Life on the Wild side

Life on the Wild side. It sucks.

It was Friday night Jason was watching football while I sat and read withering Heights once again. Mellissa and Ryan would be here soon with "the gang". As I sat reading on the plush couch the doorbell rang.

"Must be them." Jason yelled at me over his shoulder. He was already up and running to the door. "They said they would come early."

"Early for what"?" I asked uninterested.

"The party."

"What? I roared getting up to my feet. "My parents are gone one night and you throw a party?"

Jason tutted me as he opened the door, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Live a little it is our house. Remember?" I growled at him sending a glare I hoped was menacing. Five teenagers burst through the door arms full with chips, pop and was that tequila?

"Hey! I'm already in party mode!" yelled one of the girls who was introduced to me as Ashley.

"AKA Drunk." Laughed her boyfriend Alyec.

"My god guys you are pathetic." Yelled Jason over the music blaring through the speakers, I glared at him and he winked knowingly. I grabbed some stuff off the floor and carried them up to my room. Jason followed behind me.

"What are you thinking?" I yelled at him exasperated "You are going to get caught!"

"No I won't." He replied, I can clean up at vampire speed anyways you need to relax. You're going to ruin the party."

"What party? There isn't going to be a party. You are going to go downstairs right now and send them home."

"NO! I live here too you know and I am older there for in charge so you are going to get your cute little butt into this and get it downstairs where you will have fun and drink some spiked punch." He threw me a pair of jeans and a baby doll top he bought me on our shopping trip the day before. He was almost as bad as Alice, who was very hard to beat.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"No you don't, hate me in the morning when people aren't watching."

"Ass hole." I mumbled under my breathe, I didn't understand his need for us to be a perfect couple but I played along it gave my life a point.

The music was blaring when I walked downstairs and people were everywhere. I dodged a pop can flying across the room and tried to find someone I actually knew. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a tiny pixie like girl laughing at my face.

"Alice?" I was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to a party. This doesn't seem like something you would do."

"Trust me I wouldn't but Alice what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No of course not. Does something need to be wrong to come to my best friends party?" Alice laughed and pulled me along to the couch and sat me down. "So who's party is this and why is it in your house?"

"Well, I think you should meet someone." I stood up and started scanning the room for Jason. He was standing by a group of girls who were gawking at him and what looked to be another jock." I pulled Alice towards his gang and stopped in front of him.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey ass hole. This is Alice." Alice looked at me confused and so did Jason then they turned to each other and shook hands.

"Alice Cullen," said Alice, she squinted at Jason calculating.

"Pleasure" He smiled. So you're related to Edward. I looked at him shocked, Alice looked at me confused and Jason just looked at us both, beaming. "You talked in your sleep Bella, you always do." I smacked him then bruising my hand.

"Ouch!" I yelled filling with rage. Vampires and their stupid strength, when will I learn?

"Can I talk to you both in private?" asked Alice cautiously.

"One moment" said Jason. I'll meet you guys in my room. I shrugged and looked at Alice she seemed royally pissed.

"Why are you here?" I asked her again. This time knowing something was wrong.

"I'll talk to you about it in his room while we wait." I let her tow me along until we reached his room. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What? What did you see?"

AN: Hee hee cliffy.


	5. Chapter 4 Party Pooper

As Alice pulled me into Jason's room I felt an odd sensation of pure dread as if tonight would change my life forever

Chapter 4 Party pooper.

_**A/N I know it's short I've been banned from the computer so I've been writing a different fanfic instead I'm trying to write more soon Love y'all**_

As Alice pulled me into Jason's room I felt an odd sensation of pure dread as if tonight a would change my life forever. The look on Alice's face confirmed my thoughts.

"Don't be stupid!" She said to me.

"What!" I yelled

"You promised Edward." I cringed at the name and a wave of sorrow engulfed me.

I slumped onto the bed and looked at her. "I don't understand."

"He's falling in love with you." She said mournfully. I was confused.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked tilting my head to look at her.

"No!" She yelled. "Bella, vampires are like…lions. They'll fight for their mates" I wasn't catching on.

"Didn't Edward leave? He doesn't," I didn't want to finish my sentence it hurt too much luckily I didn't need to.

"Of course he does!" She yelled exasperated "He left to keep you safe from vampires. If he knew you were fooling around with one here he'd be back in a snap. He was right you are a trouble magnet."

"Oh," I mumbled feeling rather stupid. Alice sighed.

"You need to stop it before it's too late." She said.

"Stop what?" I asked desperately trying to understand.

"Let me put it this way. If you fall in love with Jason, they'll fight-"

"Who?" I interrupted.

"Edward and Jason, and one will die. It's stupid and trivial I know but it's the way it works, you need to stop Jason from falling in love with you."

"What if I don't?" I asked realizing I did like Jason. He would help me heal. Alice raised her eyes at me questioningly.

"Then one of them will die and if it's Edward then you know what Emmett and Jason will do." I sighed.

"What if I talk to them?"

Alice laughed and stood up. "Goodbye Bella."

"What? Where are you going? I need you." I yelled grabbing her wrists, she shook them off and walked out the door. Before stepping over the threshold she turned and looked at me sadly.

"No, Bella you don't." And with that she was gone. Jason walked in looking behind him then at my face concerned.

"What's wrong Bella?" I stood tears streaming down my face.

"Don't you dare fight for me." I said pushing pass him to my room.

"What?" I heard him say stunned. He stood there for a moment then turned and looked at me once more before I slammed my door.


	6. Chapter 5 On my own

As I lied in bed I could feel the vibrations of the music from downstairs, all of the happy people underneath me made me even m

As I lied in bed I could feel the vibrations of the music from downstairs, all of the happy people underneath me made me even more depressed. Alice was being melodramatic Edward wouldn't kill someone for me; he knows I would hate him for it and he doesn't love me anyways.

As I thought that I realized I might be lying to myself but that spark of hope I had made me want to scream in fury. I hated Edward for making me love him so much and all I wanted was to move on but I couldn't if I still thought he loved me at least a little.

I rolled onto my back and realized that someone would come up here to get me because I would have to make an entrance at my own party. "Damn" I muttered.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top and walked downstairs. The living room, dining room, kitchen, and den were packed with partygoers. Most were dancing but some were talking, eating or making out. I walked past a couple that was groping each other violently and I pushed past them completely grossed out.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason coming up beside me.

"I'll talk to you later" I mumbled to him.

"Fine but we will talk."

"Whatever."

"Wanna dance?" He asked grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor.

"Sure." I stated being too lazy to fight him. As the music thumped the crowd danced and the house shook I laughed at the buzz dancing like this could give you.

"Let's get a drink!" Jason yelled to me over the noise of the music.

"No, I want to stay sober."

"Why?" he asked laughing.

"So I don't do anything stupid" I yelled back laughing too. He smirked at me and we kept dancing.

At three in the morning the police came. There was a noise complaint so the party got shut down. Luckily the people in the kitchen got rid of the alcohol in time so we weren't busted but when everyone left the mess was bigger then I could have imagined.

"Okay smart one." I yawned "Have fun cleaning up I'm going to go to bed." I heard him mutter an unintelligible reply. As I walked up the stairs I realized tired was the last thing I was. Excitement pulsed through my body making me giddy with excitement but the thought of Alice ruined my mood. I needed to talk to someone that would understand my predicament but no one came to mind. Alice was on her brother's side along with all the other Cullens and I didn't know any other vampires except the one Edward had told me about before.

I sighed realizing I was completely alone.

"Done!" Yelled Jason as he burst through the door "SO what did Alice tell you about?" I sighed unhappily and told him what she said

"Sounds suckish."

'Yup, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Whatever happens don't fight Edward, please, just let me choose who I want to be with."

"That's fair. Now go to bed you look beat and the parentals will be home tomorrow." He smirked. "They'll have no idea what happened."

I rolled my eyes and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 6 I'm ruined

A/N I'm going to Ontario for a while and I'll write but I won't have Internet access so sorry but you'll have to live with this

A/N I'm going to Ontario for a while and I'll write but I won't have Internet access so sorry but you'll have to live with this for a couple weeks. So I wrote a lot for ya I'm finally inspired YES!!.

"Bella! Get up you don't want to be late for school!"

_What? _I thought angrily. I hadn't planned on going to the movies especially in the morning. "What time is it?" I groaned.

"Eight o'clock buttercup." Said the voice I knew oh so well. I sat bolt upright and looked at my clock _8:00_.

"Oh god." I groaned once more "Why me, Why didn't you wake me up? I have ten minutes before we leave I hate you."

"Save it Bella, and skip the shower, god you smell so good a mix of sweat and detergent, not gross just sensual and alluring, edible."

I rolled my eyes and smiled sheepishly. I ran to the bathroom and quickly tried to untangle my unruly locks. "Ouch!" I yelled as I closed my finger in the door I had just slammed. I heard laughing from the other room. I scowled in the mirror and notice the colour that had appeared in my eyes since I came to Florida. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Two minutes!" I bolted downstairs to the kitchen where a pop-tart was waiting. I stuffed it into my mouth. "Beautiful." He sighed into my hair sniffing it. I blushed and climbed into his car.

A buzz was passing through the school quickly of new students I didn't really care I was lost in my own little world. I was popular in school, which was completely different then what I was used to. In forks I was in the popular group but the school was so small it didn't really matter. Here 2900 students liked me, or hated me violently.

Jason and I were always holding hands in the hallway and he kissed me between classed and I was loving the attention that Edward was too gentlemanly to give me. PDA was much more fun then minor PDA.

"Hey Bella." Yelled Melissa from down the hall "How was this weekend?" She said winking suggestively I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Great, and innocent if you're wondering."

"Who isn't" She said I laughed again, comfortable with how blunt she was with practically everything. "So, the new kids are totally hot I think I might ask one out. The others all are like together, if you know what I mean but one is just gorgeous but a little scary."

I laughed "Go for it, there are probably worse guys out there, if they suck your blood though ditch him." I was only half kidding but she burst into laughter.

"My god Bella you actually sound serious." She giggled. I laughed too, not quite sure how to react. "Anyways, there's going to be this huge party in the canyon on Friday night, Tommy Jones's brother's going to but us all beer so do you have a special order he'd get you anything. Even the college guys think you're hot." I laughed at this. I had lost weight during my depression which made me "Appealing" to pretty much any guy which I thought was totally stupid.

"Don't laugh Bella you know it's true. Anyways everyone's going to be there." Said Mellissa blabbing on enthusiastically about booze.

"I don't drink Mel." I said.

"Yes you do, you were wasted on Friday night. In a total spaz the whole night, Jason was totally bummed."

"I wasn't drunk, I just had family problems to deal with."

"Whatever, Bells you were drunk." I rolled my eyes knowing not to bother trying to sway Melissa's mind from her decision.

Melissa suddenly stared longingly in the direction of the cafeteria doors. As I looked around I realized everyone was staring with longing towards the people. I turned and almost threw up.

There coming through the doors were five gorgeous teenagers with topaz eyes all looking like they just stepped off of a vogue photo shoot.

"It's him." Murmured Mel. "Isn't he gorgeous."

"Um, yeah I have to go…pee." I blurted. Standing up loudly and practically running for the doors.

I hid in Jason's car until I had to run to get to class. "What's up?" asked Jason as I slid into my seat right before the bell rang.

"Edward is _here_." I said through my teeth.

"Oh my god. Talk about good gossip." I looked at him in horror.

"No! No one can know about him and me. No one. It would ruin everything. I'm going to get them to leave."

"Bella," He sighed "Don't be so…inhospitable."

"Inhospitable?" I practically shrieked. The whole class turned to stare at us. "I'm ruined! Everything is ruined." I whispered frantically. "Everything!" I repeated for effect.

"Don't be such a drama queen!"

"Drama Queen!" I laughed dryly. "You would know!" He glared at me menacingly and I laughed again. "Don't you dare tell me know how to react! You've never had your heart ripped from your chest, torn into pieces, then thrown into your face! You've never lived for 3 months in depression, guilt and finally told by your father -who you've been trying to pretend for-that he can't stand seeing you like this, to be sent off to live with a gut you've never met before in your whole entire life," I was breathing heavily, unable to control my rampage. "You've never had to get over all of that just to have it thrown in your face when the guy comes back to tell you that he'll kill yor new boyfriend to be with you because he's "Always" Loved you! I screamed in anger then walked to the door where Edward was standing in complete shock at my sexy/furious new appearance.

"I hate you!" I screamed. Tears of anger running down my face. I punched him in the face in fury but screamed in pain as soon as my fist made contact. A sickening crunch echoed through the silent classroom and I held my hand in pain. Tears ran down my face as I ran to Jason's car. Footsteps padded behind me and I tried to outrun them.

"Bella Stop!" It was Mellissa the only person I didn't hate. "What was that?" I stopped slowly and slumped to the floor in sobs that racked my whole core. "Honey, let's take you home, or to my house home doesn't seem like the best place to be.

Mellissa took me to her house and brought me two pints of Ben and Jerry's Ice cream.

"Honey, tell me what happened." She ordered in a firm but loving voice.

I explained my story the whole thing, of course editing out the whole vampire thing. She just hugged me by the end and I was surprised she cared about me so much after just a week of friendship.

"I love them both." I sobbed "Jason healed me but Edward- he made me feel like I was floating."

"Sh- Bella it'll be okay soon. It feels like the world is going to end but it won't you'll learn to live without one of them or both." I just sobbed into her chest uncontrollably until I was asleep.

Naturally when I checked I had 232 messages on my cell phone. 21 were from Jason, 24 from Edward, 32 from Alice and 12 from the other Cullens (Emmett) and 112 from random people wanting the gossip I sighed deleting them all before reading my 233 text messages.

My cell was ringing so much I ended up turning it off. My mom and Phil hadn't got home yet they had an extended trip so I didn't bother calling anyone to ask to sleep over at Mel's. We watched chick flicks all night and I borrowed clothes from Mel the next morning.

"Where've you been?" Asked Jason the next morning at school. "Why didn't you call?"

"Around" I replied the net morning.


	8. Chapter 7 Tears

As I brushed Jason off I could see a shadow of sadness in his eyes and I had to push the guilt into the back of my mind by focu

Sorry about my last chapter it kind of sucked. But I hope you like this one. I also have another story called Things Change so try it out and see if you like it Also you can go to my home story website. www.mwl3175.

As I brushed Jason off I could see a shadow of sadness in his eyes and I had to push the guilt into the back of my mind by focusing on my fury towards Edward, and him.

"I hate men." I grumbled to Melissa who was sitting beside me in chemistry.

"I think you only hate two specific men and only because you hate that you love them."

I looked up and glared. "I hate you too."

Melissa laughed at this and handed me the next chemical to be added to our contraption.

"Who have you talked to so far?" She asked.

"Only Jason, he was worried and I wouldn't tell him anything. I'll see him in our next periods though, Edward too probably he is very good at manipulating teachers to change his time table."

"With looks like that he could get any woman to do anything."

"He can also make anyone fall in love with them so he could rip their hearts out" I muttered bitterly.

"Bella you really need to get a hold of yourself bitterness is an ugly colour on you."

I scowled.

"See, you have had a night to wallow, now you need to deal with it or get over it."

"Fine I'll try. What do you suggest? Oh great one."

"What good came out of Edward leaving you?"

I glared at her but tried to think. "I came and met you, I saw my mom, I met Jason I guess."

"See, don't you feel better already?"

"A bit." I grumbled. I couldn't help but be grateful for meeting Mel and seeing Renee and Phil.

"And Jason really didn't know how strongly you felt about Edward. Maybe you should talk with him and tell you how you feel, I mean you are dating a stable relationship means you need to be able to talk."

"I guess."

Melissa smiled at me and I was able to smile a small smile back. It made her beam.

When the bell rang I ran to study hall and sat down beside Jason who was already there.

"Hi" I whispered tentatively. "Um, can we talk?"

"Sure." Said Jason.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday I did spaz out a bit."

"A bit?" Laughed Jason. Releasing me from my worry of him hating me.

"Well, I'm sorry and I hope everything is okay." I laughed.

"It is," He stated pulling me into a hug. "And I understand the whole Edward thing a little. I'll try to be sensitive about it and you and him."

"You sound very mature." I stated.

He grinned widely "That's the point."

I rolled my eyes. We entwined our fingers together at our sides and I rested my head on his chest and it felt right. Not like the fire Edward created but it felt nice and I smiled. Jason's head rested on mine and I heard him whisper.

"I love you Bells." My heart fluttered and I pulled my head back to smile at him.

"I think I love you too." He pulled me into a hug and his warmth made me shiver in happiness.

"Hey." Mel said tapping us on the shoulder. "You're getting pretty nasty looks from a few people.

"Huh." I pulled away and looked around and had to laugh. The look on Edward face was priceless and it matched the teacher's perfectly. They glared at us as if declaring bloody murder. Jason squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

"Hey, Edward," called Jason. "Why don't you take a seat over here." Stares from the class burned into my scalp.

"Sure." Said Edward a crooked grin forming on his face. My heart melted slightly and I started to blush. He came and sat behind us beside Melissa who blushed causing a beautiful colour come to her face. "So Jason what's the news with you?"

"I'm Bella's boyfriend." He smiled offering his hand for Edward to shake. Edward hesitated but decided to be polite and shake it.

"This is Melissa." I said introducing her to him. She smiled widely and shook his hand. "So Florida? I didn't think it would be very good for your family." I said smirking slightly.

"Well, you always knew I loved the sunshine, plus with all of these overhangs and valet parking who needs cloudy skies?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

"So, what brings you to Florida?" Asked Melissa.

"Bella actually, we have unfinished business to deal with."

I laughed. "That's where you're wrong again Edward, any business we have with each other was finished September Fifteenth. Remember that day? Two days after my birthday party."

A hurt expression came across his features and I was oddly satisfied, "Yes actually the worst day of my life." He said looking down guiltily."

"What you crash your Volvo?" I asked, "What a shame it was a nice car."

He glared at me. "You know very well why Bella."

"No Edward," I said. "I don't, see from that day I was moping, no friends nothing, as you know Charlie sent me here and that's when it gets good, I moved in with Jason. I'm happy; you promised it would be like we never met and it is, so don't come here and expect me to fall in love with you again.

"I don't trust you. I probably never will again but we do need to talk so you can come over to our house after school for a few minutes and we'll chat about the things I believe we need to chat about. Bring everyone else and we can…have tea." I finished talking and looked at Edward expectantly.

"Sounds good. Esme's missed you, Alice as well it's been so long she'd love to see you."

"It hasn't been that long." I stated. "I talked to Alice last Friday night. She told me about the mating habits of Lions, did you know deer fight for their mates too. It sounds very immature I mean who would want a man who murdered her other boyfriend." I laughed slightly "then again animals are much less civil then other creatures."

Jason burst out laughing. "You guys are obviously doomed from having any type of relationship at all I mean seriously." I shrugged slightly.

"It's study hall now so let's study." I said turning from Edward's look of disbelief and turned to my homework that was due next week.

Coming out of study hall Melissa caught up to me. "What was that about?"

"That was me trying to make Edward leave me alone. I can't handle seeing him everyday. A love triangle would be a very horrible thing."

"Ooh, so you still like Edward?"

"No, I still love Edward but he blew his chance. Jason hasn't yet."

"Yet?"

I looked her and shook my head. "Yet."

"That sounds promising." She said sarcastically. "

"Yup."

"Whatever Bella you just need too get over Edward then the world will be sunny again.

"Yup." I replied.

School ended quicker then I had hoped and I met Jason at his car. "Ready to meet doom?" I asked.

"Nah, Edward is no match for me." He said. I glared at him. "I didn't mean we'd fight." He said defensively.

The Cullens were already there when we pulled up. The whole bunch, Emmett looked ready to burst in happiness along with Esme. Jasper was standing calmly beside Alice who looked uncomfortable. Carlisle was calm but Rosalie looked royally pissed off.

I pulled Jason along behind me up the steps without saying a word knowing they would follow.

"The living room is in this direction." I said heading toward the comfy couches.

"Hello Bella." Esme said cautiously.

"Hi," I smiled at her but wouldn't go as far as hugging. She had left me too, they all had. "Edward is the only person I need to talk to but I think you all should hear this."

"Sounds good." Said Carlisle sitting down on the couch across from Jason and me.

I thought about what I wanted to say quickly in my head before speaking. "When you left Forks, I was miserable. Not eating or sleeping. I wouldn't do anything that reminded me of you. I felt you had betrayed me but I could I didn't blame you for not wanting me yet I did blame you for pretending you did." Edward was about to say something but I pushed on. "Carlisle couldn't sand my moping so he sent me here to Florida where I could be with Renee for a change of scenery. I was happy, I met Jason and made friends, I felt whole again." I stopped letting my words sink in but kept going before Edward said anything.

"Then Alice came." I said, "To tell me I was breaking my promise to Edward and dating a vampire was stupid. She said Edward still loved me and that he'd fight for me. Now that just infuriated me. Would you like to know why?" I stopped talking and waited for someone to speak.

"Why?" asked Alice in a tiny voice.

"Because Edward has no right!" I yelled. "He left me, he lied to me, he broke my heart and then he stomped on it. You all did! And then I was happy, but you decided to came back telling me you'd kill my boyfriend! Have you gone mental?" I stopped breathing heavily from my yelling and waited for someone to speak.

"That is understandable." Replied Carlisle.

"Of course it's understandable!" I yelled tears of anger escaping my eyes. I started to sob. Jason rubbed my back gently, when I looked up Edward was staring at his hand furiously. "Stop looking at him like that." I sobbed. "You blew it Edward. You said you wanted me to move on. You can't do this."

"I'm sorry Bella." He said pain clear on his face, I was too angry to care.

"You're sorry?" I shrieked. "That's all you can say?"

"If you let me talk, I'll explain myself." He was pleading for a chance and it ached to make him go but I needed time.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for talking?" I asked exhausted from crying. "Please go, take your family if you want to I don't care. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward left clearly upset with Rosalie right behind him. Emmett followed suit with a pained look in my direction. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper stayed.

"I'm sorry Bella, for the pain we have caused you." Said Carlisle looking abnormal with his pained look.

Esme looked like she could cry. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know how much pain this all caused you and I'm glad you let us know your feelings. This probably doesn't make you feel any better but I love you." She rested a hand on my shoulder in a loving way and left to avoid sobbing in front of me. Carlisle followed to comfort he but Jasper and Alice stayed behind.

"Jasper you can go I'll see you soon." He smiled sadly at me and walked out the front door. Alice pulled me into a hug and I gladly rested my head in the smooth crevice between her freezing neck and shoulders. "I

I'm sorry Bella but I've missed you so much and I couldn't handle seeing Edward the way he is without you or else I would have stopped him from coming back. I'm so sorry." She stroked my hair as I sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

I pulled away and looked up into her eyes. "I can't hate you Alice." I said. "I could never hate my sister." She started crying tearlessly at this and we both fell onto the couch and embraced each other as we sobbed, hers in happiness and guilt. Mine in confusion, sadness and joy at being with the Cullens even if they caused me unbearable pain.


	9. Chapter 8 New Love?

Alice's cold shoulder was comforting as I woke up the next morning. I hadn't slept that well since Edward had left me and I was uncomfortable knowing that sleeping with an ice pack made me feel safe.

"Hey Bella." Smiled Alice as I sat up. "You were so peaceful I couldn't stand to move you. You didn't move all night. You didn't even say anything so I wasn't even sure if you were dead."

I smiled slightly and stood up. "You can go if you want I'll see you in school."

"Okay." She stood up and climbed through the window.

"Um Alice." I called afterwards. "You are allowed to use the door."

She laughed and walked away I climbed downstairs and found Jason sitting on the couch eating an omelet.

"Hey, ready for school?" I asked.

"Yup? Are you?"

"Sure." I sighed.

"Very convincing, I almost believe you."

I smacked him but sat on his, now clear of plate, lap. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. I pulled back to see the fear in his eyes but I couldn't find any.

"I love you too," he pulled me into a deep kiss and once again there was no sparks but a burning within so strong I didn't want to let go of him but soon I remembered to breathe, a little thing Jason didn't have to do, I pulled back and smiled looking into his adoring eyes.

"That was different," he panted, out of habit.

"Wonderful," I corrected. He smiled at me and pulled me into another deep kiss but this one shorter because I needed to get ready and was running late.

At school Melissa pulled me aside "You've had sex haven't you."

I looked at her eyes wide, "What?"

"I knew it you have that look in your eye, and you are totally glowing,"

"I have not had sex," I exclaimed drawing attention from other people in the hall, "I'm jut happy."

"You are elated, what's up?"

"I had one of those kisses." I whispered,

"Where your loins burn?" she asked excitedly,

"No! Well, kind of but one of those kisses where everything just disappears and you don't want to stop but have to so you can breath then when you do he looks deep into your eyes ad you know that you are in love, then he pulls you back in for one more kiss deeper and more passionate then ever before."

"You need to stop reading romantic fiction." Mel laughed.

I laughed too as we turned to walk towards lunch. Alice stood outside the doorway of the cafeteria ready to pounce at me; I walked over towards her and smiled. "What's up?"

"Edward wants to talk to you," she muttered sadly. "I know you hate him but I promised him I would ask for him"

I smiled drunk of my love for Jason, or maybe it was lust but I didn't really care. "Okay, tell him he has the ride home with me to talk then I am free of him for the afternoon."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Really." I replied.

She looked speechless, "You don't have to."

"Alice, I know but I think even Edward couldn't ruin my mood."

"I remember when he was the one who gave you good moods," Alice Sighed.

"Alice, I need you to listen for a second," I said putting my hand on her arm to stop her from advancing in the line up for food. "What Edward did was his choice and it was _his_ fault he lost my trust. Do you know what he said when he left me?"

"No," mumbled Alice.

"He said he didn't want me," I could feel the newly healed stitches in my heart slowly rip open to reveal the hole Edward had ripped open. "He said I was no good for him, that he was tired of pretending to be human for me and that I was no good for him. Imagine Jasper saying that to you."

Alice's face contorted into an angry grimace as she stared at Edward. "He was right, he doesn't deserve you," Alice spoke in a hushed whisper.

"It's okay Alice," I said catching her attention, "I can move on Jason taught me that."

I was lying to make Alice feel better and I knew she could se it in my face. My eyes were watery and my nose was prickling. She was going to let it drop though I could tell from the look on her pointy face she wanted to believe me.

"Okay, I won't say anything today."

"Thank you, would you like to sit with us or are you going to sit with your family?" I was pained having to make her choose but I knew that sitting with the Cullens was out of the question.

"It looks like Edward is sitting with your group already so I might as well."

I turned and looked at my regular table and Alice was exactly right. There was Edward, beside Jason and then a spot for me on Jason's right. Closer to Edward then I wanted to.

This conversation with Alice had bombed my previous optimism and my soul was not happy to have to see the boy who had destroyed my happiness.

"We could sit by ourselves," suggested Alice.

"No," I said passively, "It's fine."

We collected our lunches and walked back to the table where Jason and Edward were chatting animatedly about books.

"Hey Babe," Jason said pushing my chair away form the table with his foot. "We were just talking about Romeo and Juliet," he smiled.

"Jason agrees with you about the whole tragedy thing," Edward commented, I ignored him and introduced Alice to Mel who was almost as excited about the new spring Prada bag line as Alice. They soon forgot about me so I grudgingly turned to Edward and Jason who looked like they were having a staring contest.

"What?" I asked, they both quickly looked away form each other and to me.

"Nothing," Edward said submissively.

"Edward and I were just arguing about sports." Jason muttered which was our lame code for "We'll talk later"

"So, Edward how are you liking Florida?" asked Ashley in a sultry tone. Alyec looked angry from behind her and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's, warm," answered Edward obliviously which just added to the humor and I laughed as Jason pulled me up to follow him.

I rolled my eyes and followed him down the hall to an empty classroom. No desks or anything.

"I didn't invite Edward this time," mumbled Jason into my neck. He was inhaling deeply like Edward but his warm breath tickled and I giggled girlishly.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"No, you're hurt." He shuddered slightly, "I hurt you."

I pushed his head off of my shoulder and held my hands on his two cheeks, holding his head in place.

"You healed me." I said sternly then I did something I would never do in school. I pulled his head in for a deep kiss and like before his hands burned my skin where he touched me as we kissed so deeply I felt like we were one person.

"I love you." He panted, as we pulled apart.

"I know," I replied smiling. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair lovingly.

We pulled apart when the bell rang and I followed him to our class, math with Mr. Fords. When Edward came in he shot Jason's hand –which was holding mine- a very jealous look. I shot him back an angry one and my mood was quickly deflated but I knew that when I got home I would be Edward free. The last three classes I had without Jason but luckily I had Mel who shot Edward a nasty look whenever he even glanced our way.

When school ended I waited for Edward at my car. He arrived hesitantly and I didn't smile warmly I just reached over to unlock the door of Jason's Porsche. Jason was "walking" home for "exercise".

"You wanted to talk to me, you have twenty minutes."

"Bella," Edward said getting straight to the point, "I thought you'd be okay without me. You were supposed to heal and you promised you wouldn't do anything stupid. I know that you are vulnerable but I left so you would be safe from the vampire world."

"The point is you left and doing that you left my life and now it doesn't matter what you think."

"He's unstable." Edward complained.

"He's reliable," I said, "Which is more then you could say he also doesn't want to drain my body of its blood which is a plus."

Edward's face contorted into pain and then his familiar mask replaced it. "I came back because I was wrong in leaving you and I can't handle being without you."

"You came back because you're selfish and couldn't see me happy with someone else."

"I came back because I love you!" Edward yelled in exasperation.

I flinched by his abnormal anger and I could see a bit of the animal instincts shine through. "I don't love _you." _I whispered the lie so quietly it was almost inaudible but he heard it loud and clear.

Edward was silent for the rest of the ride and when I parked he got out wordlessly and pulled out his cell phone to call Alice for a ride seeing as he had no woods to run through.

I walked up the steps into the house and decided not to look back at Edward because I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able †o step forward into my home with my mother, and Jason.

As I shut the door on Edward I felt I was shutting the door on a life, and an opportunity to live forever with someone who loved me and I loved back.

As I shut the door I also felt relief, I was shutting the door on a life that would cause me great pain and regret, I also knew I would get the opportunities again for Edward was stubborn and loyal.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason, "Vampire caught your tongue?"

I smirked at him but sighed, "I'm never going to get over him am I?"

"No, but I wish you would."

"I'm sorry." I groaned pulling him into a hug. "I shouldn't feel this way."

"It's okay, I'll wait for your heart to heal."

"Edward seems to keep ripping the stitches."

"Well, luckily for you I am a very persistent doctor." I laughed at his joke but he didn't laugh along. When I realized this I searched his eyes for an answer.

Before I could find one though he pulled me into a desperate, and passionate kiss that made my legs wobbly. His hands traced my back and left a trail of flames. I kissed back adding to the pressure. We pulled away gasping and he looked me directly in the eye.

"I'm never going to let you go Bella." Jason stated surely.

I nodded weakly in agreement as he repeated his words. "I'm never going to let you go."


	10. Chapter 9 Ugh

**A/N Hi it's me I'm sorry I haven't written and I know there's no excuse. It's weird though b/c ever since the movie came out the Twilight obsession of mine has dulled a bit. Oh well. I have two websites for you. **

**.com**** (my fanfic site)**

**.**** (My normal/random site with my BFF) **

**Please go and reviews are always loved!!!**

**Xoxo**

**Miranda**

Whatever kept Renee and Phil away from home for so long had come to an abrupt end and the next morning I awoke to the scent of my mother's famous burnt pancakes.

"Renee," I heard Jason call, "Let me help you." I heard a clatter and the smoke detector soon stopped beeping.

"I really should learn to stop making pancakes I can never get them cooked but not too cooked." She laughed, "Oh that didn't make any sense did it?"

"It did," laughed Jason, "And I must say I agree with you."

Excited to see my mom, I quickly brushed my hair and slipped on a headband, I then applied a bit of makeup, after I pulled on the first pair of clothes that matched and I ran down the stairs to give my mother a hug.

"Oh Bella you've grown up so much!" she exclaimed.

"You've only been gone a week." I said.

"I know," she said tears appearing at her eyes. "But you've changes so much, make up and I haven't seen you in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt in so long, and look at that tan!

"We must go out to celebrate! We could go to that fancy restaurant and you could wear a dress."

I was blushing and she seemed to be overly excited.

"Okay mom that's great." I said.

"Tonight!" she exclaimed. "I'll make reservations."

I looked at Jason who widened his eyes in mocking surprise and I quietly giggled to myself.

"We better go," he said "We'll pick up breakfast on our way to school."

I followed him out the door and on my way grabbed my backpack. "Bye mom," I yelled at her as I closed the door behind me.

When I go into the car Jason winked at me and pulled out of the driveway. We drove to a starbucks and I had a frappucino and chocolate chip banana bread. As soon as we parked at school Jason, to my relief kissed me.

"Mmm, you were right that banana bread does taste good." He said as we got out of the car.

"Ew," I laughed,

"Nah," he sighed pulling me closer, he examined my face carefully and laughed. "We need to watch out where we flaunt our relationship from now on, now that Renee and Phil are back we can't let wind of this thing get back to them."

"No parents in the same room as our friends, or making out at school."

"Maybe we should fake a break up."

"Wouldn't that create even more gossip?"

"Not if we start dating other people, then it will just go back to normal," he said.

"I don't want to date other people,"

"I don't want us to be separated," He whispered.

"So, we stop making out in public, and I claim to have moved back in with my parents, we'll act more like friends and say we decided to slow things down and we are not labeling anything."

"Have you thought about this before?" he asked.

"No, I'm just mixing a bunch of TV show plots together."

Jason laughed and stroked my cheek before throwing the car into reverse.

When we arrived at school there was no kiss before we went our opposite ways, a wink and a smile was all I had to get me through first period. By lunch I felt I was going through withdraw.

"You okay?" Mel asked as we stood in the girl's bathroom repairing our makeup, "You look really pale, are you going to throw up?"

"No," I laughed, "I'm just tired."

Mel took one look at me and knew I was lying but she backed off. When we went into the cafeteria Jason was sitting with Edward and Alyec. Edward looked up as soon as I entered and Jason soon caught on and looked at me too.

I made a beeline for them while Mel went to get us a spot in line.

Edward looked up at me his eyes fighting so many emotions. I cringed inwardly at the pain I had caused him and looked away. Jason's smile was as broad as ever, he smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I put my purse down on the chair reserved for me and took out my wallet before going back to stand with Melissa.

I grabbed a side salad and a soup before walking back with Mel at my side. Alice was sitting in the chair across from mine, a blank expression on her face.

Edward was at her side as she proceeded with her vision Jasper quickly came over too (as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself) and spoke quickly to Edward. Moments passed before the three of them went back to normal. Alice pretending it had never even happened and Jasper as silent and held back as usual. Edward stared at me quickly before turning to the lunch that he wasn't eating.

Jason and Alyec now seemed to be chatting about the football team that was failing miserably in the play offs. Mel was talking to Ashley about the magazine's tips on kissing and how bogus they were. Having no one to talk to I finished my salad in silence and stood up to go to English early.

It felt like the day passed in silence as I walked through the school, the Cullens seemed to be ignoring me, Jason was acting like football was all that existed and Mel was all I had to talk to. The only class we had together though was math (after English) and PE, which I only had every second day.

After school I walked over to Jason's Porsche and sank into the front seat. When I turned though I practically screamed, as it was Edward who was staring back at me.

I clutched me chest as my heart raced. "What?"

"We're going back to Forks,"

"We?" I asked thinking of Alice.

"All of us, we've all decided that it's what's best for you and your well being."

"All of us?" I asked skeptically.

"All of us," he repeated turning to look ahead, "You need to be rid of us for good."

"For good?" I asked feeling the familiar ripping in my chest.

"Yes, see Bella I'm not going to lie to you. I love you and that is why we have to leave. The whole family can see the effect we have on you,"

"This is about Alice's vision isn't it?"

"A little but-"

"Don't you get it?" I asked suddenly refusing the pain to come back. "I'm hurt because I love you!" Tears suddenly came to my eyes and overflowed onto my cheeks.

Edward smiled a little bit and traced his fingers along my jaw before bringing it down along my neck, then arm. His hand rested on mine and you didn't need super hearing to hear the way my heart was beating. Edward smiled at me and my eyes rested on his perfect lips. The smile that was crooked and perfect.

I put my hand on his face quickly before placing it on the back of his neck. Using him as an anchor I lifted myself up to his face and brought my lips to his.

My whole body shuddered as he traced his hands back up my arm to my head. His hands went through my hair and down my back to my hip where it rested.

I pushed my body against his and parted my lips slightly, suddenly I was thrown back against my door and all contact with Edward was severed.

Panting heavily I stared at Edward who was sitting stony-faced eyes closed, perfectly positioned in the driver seat.

"Damn it Bella!" He said in his strong, controlled voice.

I stared back at him until I saw Jason appear, just coming out of the front doors. "You better go," I said quietly.

Edward glanced at me quickly before standing up and getting out of the car gracefully, just as Jason reached his door.

Jason nodded at Edward slightly but Edward turned away in annoyance and walked over to his car, revved it loudly and pulled out of the parking lot before Jason asked what his problem was.

"That dude has a stick up his butt, what did he want?"

"Oh, the usual," I mumbled before opening the dashboard to pick a CD that would fill the awkward silence.


	11. Chapter 10

"So what I'm thinking is we just bring our own drinks to he party so he doesn't charge us extra like everyone knows he will."

"Sounds great," I mumbled to Jason who was excited about the party Charlie Owen was holding. It was all he talked about since we got home.

"Are you sure? It's supposed to be the wickedest party of the year but we don't have to go if you aren't up for it."

"No," I lied, "It sounds awesome, we should totally go."

Jason looked at me skeptically and reached to touch my shoulder. I automatically shrunk away from contact.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern automatically covering his features.

"Nothing," I sighed guiltily "I'm just tired. I might just take a nap until dinner."

"Want me to come with you? The rents aren't home," he whispered seductively.

"I really am tired," I lied for the second time.

"Okay," Jason sighed.

I quickly and clumsily scampered up the stairs to my room where Alice was waiting. I let out a little shriek before silencing myself, "What?" I asked catching my breath.

"Edward changed his mind about leaving, he said something about you and him talking and deciding to talk about it more."

"Yeah," I whispered, "We talked."

"I'm going to take you out for a bit," Alice's glare was piercing.

"Okay," I whispered.

Alice lifted me up over her shoulder and jumped out of the window onto the lawn. It took her a few moments to get me to her car since she had to go human speed but we were driving and soon stopped in the middle of nowhere in no time.

"Are you stupid?" she shrieked, "You can't keep Edward hanging. You have to choose and you have to choose quickly before the guys get at it!"

"Alice, I think you have a little less faith in them then they deserve. They aren't human murderers."

"They still have the same instincts! Every time Edward is with you and Jason I always see different visions of him murdering Jason."

"Is that what you saw at lunch?" I asked. Alice stopped for a moment as if contemplating what she was going to say. She drew back in herself for a moment and then was silent.

"No," she mumbled, "You need to go home ad get ready for dinner tonight. Wear something nice Renee's taking you to _La Vache"_

"The Cow?" I asked slightly disturbed by the name.

"It's a steak house and it's fancy so dress up nice."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the windshield. Alice stepped on the gas and took me back home; she carried me back through the window silently and left me on my bed.

I dozed off quickly, realizing I wasn't lying completely when I said I was just tired. I was awoken by Jason at 5 and had 2 hours to get ready.

I started by showering, I stood and let the water hit me and remember the times when I had stood crying, the times I had rushed through my shower in anticipation of Edward sitting in my room waiting.

I remembered the loving and careful kisses he gave me as opposed to the deep, reckless kisses I get from Jason. I wondered which kiss was better and found myself unsure. They were so different and wonderful it was impossible to pick a better choice. With Edward it was so wonderful and I loved him so much, but it was hard having to control myself when the sparks were flying. With Jason I felt that every inch of skin that he touched burned with a different longing then I had with Edward but just as intense.

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower and toweled myself dry, as I blow dried my hair I did my best to ignore the pit of guilt and uncertainty I had growing as I thought of the two gorgeous men who fought for my love.

I then started on my make up avoiding the look of life that had appeared in my eyes since meeting Jason and the guilt sitting in them since kissing Edward. When I was done I chose my outfit, and avoided the thought of all the clothes Alice had given me and the gifts she used to express her sisterly love for me and how welcome I was to join her family.

As I put on my clothes I avoided the thought of Renee and Charlie who I would have to leave to be with Jason or Edward. I sighed again as I put on my shoes and stepped over to the window to check for my mother's car and swore uncharacteristically when I saw a familiar silver Volvo.

"Bella! The mouth you have I don't think Jason is a good influence."

"Edward," I whined "Why are you here?"

"Look Bella, I love you and I need you to know that."

"You aren't going to change your mind again?" I asked sarcastically.

"I never changed my mind, do you deny that a life without vampires is better then one with the constant danger?"

"I would have rather lived a life with danger than a life without you." I countered.

"You would have?" Edward asked quietly.

"I don't know what I want anymore," I said truthfully.

"Well, I'll be here when you decide and I'll still be here after. I'm too selfish to let you go as long as I am not hurting you."

"You're hurting me now," I pointed out.

"You'd be hurting more if I was gone," he said stepping closer.

I didn't care if he was right because at that moment he came forward and kissed me again he didn't hesitate as I lifted my arms to feel his soft hair and I shivered when he did the same to me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought his hand to my lower back to support me. I deepened the kiss, pushing my mouth as close to his without opening my lips. I tilted my head back as Edward moved from my lips to my jaw, I shuddered in anticipation as his lips reached my jugular and I begged as I had before for him to pierce my skin.

He opened his mouth and I could feel him rub the venom on my skin before closing his lips once more and moving back up to my lips. He kissed me more, his lips felt like heaven on my lips and it felt like I was waking up from a fog when he pulled his lips away from mine.

"it's a good thing you get ready fast or we wouldn't have time fro this."

I ignored his voice and tried to make contact with face again but he pulled away and chuckled. "You're mom's coming up soon and you need to brush your hair."

I smoothed it out self-consciously before he kissed me quickly again. On instinct I reached on my tippy toes to make the kiss last longer. He pulled away though and jumped out of my window.

I ran to my mirror and reapplied my lip gloss, rebrushed my hair and smoothed my dress all before I heard Jason knock on my door.

"You're mom sent me," he said from the other side, "She was wondering if you're ready to go?"

I checked myself in the mirror quickly and frowned when I saw my lips still swollen from kissing. "Yeah," I mumbled opening my door, I purposely didn't look at Jason and ran towards the stairs. "Race you!"

I bolted down the stairs and before I realized it the world jerked out from under me, Jason's strong hands quickly appeared at my waist and kept me upright.

"You shouldn't wear heels," he laughed.

"No, I shouldn't" I laughed using the topic as an excuse to look at my feet, away from Jason.

Renee quickly appeared in the hall, "You look gorgeous Bella!" she practically shrieked.

"She's right," laughed Jason as we walked to the front hall.

Phil also joined our party as we all walked to the van, spotting myself in the reflection on the mirror I realized that my lips were now up to par and smiled at Jason awkwardly. He seemed not to notice anything wrong and chatted with Phil about what seemed to be last night's game.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Hope you like it… check out my other story **_**Things Change**_**Please****. If I get more reviews I might be motivated to update my stories more often.**

Arriving at _La Vache_ was the point in the evening that everything went downhill. When I stepped out of the car in my "Vera Wang beaded off-the-shoulder dress" (so Alice told me.)

Renee was walking by me towards the door of the restaurant when she accidentally bumped into me. I being as clumsy as I am fell forward onto the ground causing a smudge of dirt to appear on the front of my dress.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed my mother, "What have I done?"

I looked in horror at the face of my mother who seemed to be breaking into tears.

"It's fine Mom, I'm prepared for these spills remember? I'll go to the bathroom and clean up," I looked at Phil who automatically started consoling my mother.

They walked ahead of Jason and I, Jason held me in the brotherliest way I could imagine as if I was about to fall over.

"I'm fine you know," I mentioned.

Jason smiled at me "I know."

When we stepped into the fancy restaurant, the luxury was unseen in Forks and I did a second take before walking into the bathrooms.

The bathrooms were tiled completely and beautiful, I stepped over to the sink and checked myself in the window. I then proceeded to turn on the shiny taps.

I had thought the bathroom was empty and jumped slightly when a sound reverberated through the washroom.

"Hello?" I called a little on edge.

"Hello," a low voice sounded right under my ear as Edward's head appeared there. I could hear him purr slightly and my heartbeat picked up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning around.

"Well, I have a strategy on how to win you," Edward whispered.

"And what would that be?" I asked quietly.

"I love that blue on you," he said surveying me with his eyes.

I felt my skin flush red and I looked away, "That's your strategy?" I asked.

Edward chuckled and breathed in my scent, "I'm going to occupy your every thought," I shuddered slightly at the seductive way he said it and he planted a lingering kiss on my neck.

I instinctively tilted my head back so he had better access and he trailed kisses down my chest towards the low neckline of my dress. He being the modest guy he is trailed back up and I moved to kiss him fully on the lips.

Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes and I blinked dozily, he chuckled again and replaced his lips on mine. All I felt was him, all I could hear was his quiet groans of ecstasy and I couldn't help but moan along with him, that was until my mom walked in.

"Bella!" she shrieked, destroying our moment Edward looked up just as shocked as me. "Who is this boy Bella?"

I looked at Edward who stared at Renee as if she was a ghost. "This is Edward mom," I explained cautiously.

"Isn't Edward the boy you came here to avoid, the one who broke up with you causing you to spin into a downward pit of despair?"

"Yes," I mumbled ready to throw up at the memory of my sadness. I looked at Edward and noticed automatically the despair in his eyes.

"Um, I'd like to say that my intentions with your daughter are honorable."

Renee looked at Edward and scoffed, "You told me that before," she yelled before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the bathroom. She stormed right past our table with me in tow earning us a few stares.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Phil drop a few twenty-dollar bills on the table to pay for the drinks they all must have ordered. He then stood up in confusion and followed us out the door.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she screamed at me throwing my wrist away from her in disgust. "You're supposed to be the sensible one! You're the one who always knew better! Now what? Have you thrown all of your common sense out the window?"

"Mom! You're over reacting!" I yelled back at her.

"Over reacting?" she shrieked even louder yet. "I apologize if my instincts are to protect my baby from the horrible creatures called men! Do you have no self-respect? Do you remember what he did to you?"

"Yes mom! I do!" I screamed tearing up at the anger coming from my mom and the thought of what Edward had done. "I remember every goddamned moment. You don't though because you weren't there! I let you go live with Phil and live your life without me while you sent me off to my doom in forks!"

Renee stared at me absolute fury appearing in her eyes, "You told me to let you go! You asked to stay! For him too! So as soon as it goes sour it becomes my fault?" she asked so angry she wasn't yelling. "Everything's my fault! Everything is about my mistakes, this night was supposed to be a celebration of us being reunited! About the life that is soon to join our family!" she stated hysterically pointing at her belly.

"You're pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes," she sniffed.

I stared at her in shock before Jason spoke up. "What exactly did Bella do?"

Renee stared at Jason for a moment before speaking. "I caught her in the bathroom making out with Edward, the guy from Forks she came here to get away from." She scoffed, "You're so stupid sometimes!" she shrieked again before walking to the car.

Phil followed her silently leaving me with Jason, "Bella," he asked his voice cracking slightly, "Is it true?"

I turned and looked into the heartbreak his eyes contained. Tears that had already been streaming in steady lines down my face sped up as the first sob rocked my frame.

Jason looked at me for a moment and turned away waling away from the car and walked down the street. "Jason!" I called out in between sobs, "Wait!"

He didn't wait and as he walked away and Renee's car pulled away from the restaurant, leaving me stranded. I sat on the ground, the cement of sidewalk as uncomfortable as the knot in my stomach.

Only moments passed before a familiar red M3 BMW. Alice pulled up in front of me her eyes frowning at my tear stained, dirty dress. Alice stepped out and to my surprise Rosalie slid over into the driver's seat. Alice picked me up gracefully and placed me in the back seat. She then jumped over the side and landed in the cramped backseat beside me.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed pulling me into her hard, cold shoulder. Rosalie looked at me emotionless in the rearview mirror and then turned back to the road.

I said nothing as Alice gently stroked my hair, her eyes a warm shade of gold. We pulled up to a house far out of town, right on the beach.

Alice lifted me up silently and cradled me like a huge baby in her dainty arms. We said nothing as Alice carried me through the front doors and into a room that was obviously hers.

It was a bright shade of Yellow, big windows overlooking the ocean and beach. A big bed was placed near the window, there for me obviously. Pictures and beauty products were scattered around the room along with random pictures of us, and the family. It strangely reminded me of a normal teenager's room except for its immense size and cleanliness along with pictures dating back to 1920.

Alice placed me gently on the bed and tucked me in before going to turn off the lights. Light still glowed in from outside and lit up Alice's face beautifully. Rosalie sat out of place at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella," she whispered before leaving the room.

Alice held me in her arms and hummed a song, unlike any melody I had ever heard before. Listening to the beautiful tune I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Review Review Review I want your truthful thoughts no holding back or else it's no fun!! And please excuse the mistakes I like writing not editing. **

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Alice as she opened the curtains.

"What do you mean? We have school today and after Jason and I are going to a party." I grumbled rubbing my eyes as they burned from the sunlight.

"Don't worry Edward is dealing with your absence you know the affect he has on women."

I looked at Alice who was sparkling like a disco ball because of the sun streaming in from the newly opened window. "No!" I exclaimed shocking her, I instantly felt sorry for hurting her feelings but I was too angry to do anything. "I don't want Edward to do anything for me, especially something this immoral. I need to go to school and graduate and "live my human life" remember? So I am going to go to school and try to patch things up with Jason before he hates me, I have to live with him and I'd rather not be murdered in my sleep. I am also going to go to the party tonight which you are welcome to come to."

"Okay, I mean if that's what you want to do today," she said obviously disappointed.

"It is," I said "But can we hang out this Saturday?" I asked trying to smooth things over with Alice.

"Okay and can I dress you for the party tonight?" she asked me knowingly. I hesitated not wanting to go in shoes I couldn't walk in but at the same time I couldn't stand her disappointment from today.

"Thank you!" she said instantly perking up.

I rolled my eyes, "Have any breakfast?"

She pulled me downstairs to where Esme was standing in the kitchen watching a cooking show and stirring a pot. "Bella!" she exclaimed "Even though it tastes gross to me I do love cooking especially when I can tell you like it."

It did smell delicious but I was tense knowing Edward was in the house Alice sensing my uncomfort spoke, "Jasper's keeping him upstairs and he's a gentleman so he'll be good."

I looked at her skeptically and Esme giggled, Alice glared at her and Esme stopped, "I'm sorry Bella it's just you brought so much drama into our lives."

"I could say the same about you guys," I laughed.

She laughed too and Alice just sat grumpily on a stool against the bar style counter top. "I don't think I like the drama, it was much less confusing before."

My lighthearted mood instantly went away and my eyes started burning at that instant before crying.

"No Bella," she said instantly correcting herself, "I meant before Edward became an instant idiot and made us leave Forks, I love you and never want to go a few weeks without you again. It was horrible not thinking I could see you again."

I smiled "It was hell on earth," I replied knowing it was true.

She smiled back as Esme pulled something out of the oven, "let's get you fed," she said.

I looked at the yummy looking confection and smiled at the delicious scent.

"Smells mouth watering," I said and Alice and Esme both giggled girlishly.

I looked up at them and Alice replied continuing to laugh, "So do you."

Esme stopped laughing but continued to smile. "It's called Creamy Cheddar-ham Broccoli casserole."

I took a bite and moaned, "Oh my god Esme, you should open a restaurant."

She smiled gratefully as Emmett walked in. "Bells if I knew you were here I'd have come home sooner." He said grabbing me in a bone-crushing hug,

"Ow," I wheezed reflexively.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed instantly letting go.

Rosalie followed Emmett into the kitchen obviously following the smell of my delicious breakfast. She looked at me rolling her eyes and stalking out of the room.

Emmett looked at me apologetically before ruffling my hair and following and grabbing a piece of my breakfast and putting it in his mouth. He grimaced as he followed Rosalie out.

"Eddie your girlfriend's here!" He yelled up the stairs and I suddenly heard a booming crash as Edward followed by Jasper fell down the stairs.

I stood up instantly fully prepared to leave when Alice ran out into the main room. "Get upstairs or I swear to go your Volvo is finito," she yelled at Edward. I heard I few undistinguishable mutterings before I heard them calmly depart upstairs.

"Let's go get you dressed she said pulling me up to her room, I quickly thanked Esme who had already cleaned the kitchen and followed her upstairs.

She passed me an outfit she had obviously already planned out, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a long black tank top with a silver design on it and a striped sweater that clung nicely to me body.

She pulled me over to a make up chair and proceeded to "make me gorgeous". I couldn't help but look at my reflection in the mirror once she was done and I rubbed my hands once again down my soft cashmere sweater and silky hair.

She then pulled me out to the car, and drove me over to my house to grab my stuff.

As I entered the house I could tell it wasn't completely empty but no one spoke to me as I walked upstairs to my room and walked through the hall. I passed Jason's room, he was lying on his bed gently sleeping and I instantly moved towards him. I sat on the bed beside him and watched his chest rise up and down slowly with each breath he took.

His dark hair was messy and cute but his face was strong and masculine. I wondered about his mother and father as I admired his hotness and long eyelashes that brushed gently against his cheek. I wanted to stroke his cheek with my hand and cuddle into the nook at his side.

Knowing I cuddle into him because Alice was waiting for me I compromised with stroking his soft cheek. His eyes fluttered open at my touch and he smiled at me for an instant before it melted into a hurt glare.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I was shocked at his apology but still smiled before he pulled me towards him and rolled over so I was flung gently onto the bed. I laughed as he dragged me towards him and kissed me. I instantly craved more of his touch, as the burning sensation spread from my lips to the rest of my body and so I deepened his kiss, he pulled his lips away from mine and started trailing kisses down my neck and nibbled gently at my earlobe, I groaned gently with ecstasy and realization that Alice was waiting for me.

I begrudgingly pulled away and stood up from the bed smoothing out my clothes in the process and he looked up at me. His chest had been revealed and I quickly realized I wanted to get back down there and take off his boxers too but I restrained myself as he pulled his blankets back up.

"Good morning," I laughed at him, "School today and the party, Alice is in the car so I have to go."

He silently watched me leave the room and as I passed his room on the way back I noticed him out of his bed and heard the shower running in his ensuite bathroom.

I ran downstairs and out the door and to Alice's car. She looked at me and then back at the windshield looking pissed off, "You smudged your lipstick," she stated.

I blushed and flipped down the mirror, my lipstick was indeed smudged so I fixed it before flipping it back up. "You're being unreasonable," I said calmly to the cranky pixie in the drivers seat.

"You left me in the car while you made out with some guy," she complained.

"You know that's not why you were angry. If it was Edward-"

"It wasn't Edward," she interrupted me.

I still continued, "If it was Edward you wouldn't have cared."

"Edward treated you better then Jason does," she said.

I looked at her with my mouth open, shocked, "No he didn't, Jason's a perfect gentleman and fun, and sweet, and he kisses me, I mean he really kisses me, he makes me feel beautiful and wanted and he _loves_ me."

"Edward loves you too," she exclaimed.

"Edward left me in the middle of a forest and broke my heart," I exclaimed and refuses to give me what I want, I have to grow old and wrinkly while he stays forever young." I complained.

"He left you to protect you and doesn't want to become a soulless monster, and if it really comes down to it I'll change you myself," she stated, "the whole fight is ridiculous and Jason isn't going to get any older either."

"Well, I don't know what I want," I stated desperately wanting to make up my mind but being unable to. "I'm a slut," I whined.

Alice looked at me in shock, "No. You. Are. Not." She stated, "You're confused and in love and a teenager, you'll figure it out, one day you'll just know."

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"A vision," she said.

"I don't think I'll have one of those," I stated.

"I know," she laughed as we pulled up to the school. She pulled up to under the overhang, got out and threw a kid her keys, batting her eyelashes, "Could you park it for me please?"

"Of-of course," he stuttered running to help her.

"Thanks," she winked.

"What do the guys do?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "They come to school with Rosalie." She stated.

I laughed and walked into the school, to my right Melissa was standing at her locker with two girls, Courtney and Alex who both look alike with the same bleach blonde hair and sporty bodies.

"What's up?" I asked them as I walked over.

"Did you hear who's dating?" asked Mel.

"Who?" I asked actually curious.

"Carmen Walters and Mr. Friesen."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"And he isn't even in trouble for it because she's eighteen," stated Courtney.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Like, who cares he's HOT!" Alex exclaimed.

I had to agree he was younger and was new he had just left university and was very attractive with a kick ass body and smile, of course he was no Edward or Jason for that matter, it was unfair how many super hot vampire boys I had waiting for me. I felt slightly guilty for a moment before I was suddenly four feet in the air and heaved over a large shoulder.

"Oh my god! Put me down!" I screamed.

I heard a very familiar booming laugh and realized it was just Emmett. I relaxed but was still angry and helpless. "Emmett." I growled. "Put. Me. Down."

He laughed again but finally spoke, "No can do Bella, I'm kidnapping you."

"What?" I asked, "I'll pay you twice what Edward's paying you!" I exclaimed.

"No offence Bella, but you don't have twice what Edward's paying you."

I whimpered slightly and started kicking, people in the hall were actually laughing by this point and all of a sudden Emmett stopped.

"Put her down," I heard a very commanding beautiful voice. "Emmett!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett very reluctantly placed me back on my feet and glared at Rose. "Rosie," he pleaded, "Edward's buying me a new TV."

"I'll show you something no TV ever could," she whispered very sexily. He nodded and walked towards her wrapping his arm around her possessively.

I straightened my shirt again and looked around at the small crowd that had gathered. I saw Jason in it and automatically walked towards him. He winked at me and pulled me into the nearest empty classroom.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hello," I smiled as he pulled me into a kiss.

"How are you?" he asked, his forehead leaning against mine.

"Confused," I stated honestly.

"I want to take you out," he stated.

"Where?" I asked.

"How about I accompany on a trip to visit your dad. You can show him how much better you are," he said kissing me quickly again.

"You do make me feel better," I said.

He smiled and pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. "I got us tickets," he smiled, "non-refundable."

I laughed and kissed him again this time it lasted a little longer before Jason's phone rang. He ignored it at first but it just kept ringing so he finally rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked breathing heavily. "Hey, yeah, yeah, I got it covered, yeah. Okay. Bye."

"What?" I asked,

"Jack, party," he rolled his eyes.

"Ah," I said.

"Yeah." He laughed and lifted me off the desk placing me gently on the floor, standing up.

"We have what? Math?" he asked.

I nodded "Mr. Friesen and Carmen Walters are dating." I stated. "Oh my god," he laughed.

"So this should be fun especially with her _and_ Brian in our class," I said referring to Brian, the rude, crude, hilarious guy who tends to talk out in class.

We walked to class together trying to look more like friends then boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't know how well we pulled it off but when we got into class we sat down in or usual seats. He was behind me with Mel and more of our friends scattered around.

Courtney who was sitting beside me leaned over to me, "Do you think they're like doing it?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes not really caring, "Who knows maybe they're in love. Is it any of our business anyways I mean I hate when people gossip about my relationships."

"Well, he's a teacher which means totally off limits to anyone. It's Carmen though and everyone knows she isn't very modest when it comes to boys and knocking boots."

She was most obviously referring to Carmen's last relationship, which ended when she slept with another boy who she ended up dating for a week after her previous relationship because he picked his girlfriend over her.

"Whatever, it's her body so she can expose it to anyone she wants," I said defending her.

"Her adultery and promiscuity gives girls the label of tramp which only she deserves her behavior is unfair to us," she complained.

"_You're_ complaining about _her_ being promiscuous?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said in her pissed off cat fight voice.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking if I were you," I said.

"She cheated on her boyfriend and is now dating a teacher," she said in a very annoying accusatory voice.

"And you just sleep around no strings attached!" I laughed amazed at her hypocrisy.

"She's a slut!" she yelled at me.

"No, babe," I corrected, "You are."

That's when she bitch slapped me, I raised my eyebrows amazed at how much fun I was having provoking her and laughed. _I_ laughed which I think surprised everyone as much as it did me. By now the whole class was watching our amusing exchange, and Mr. Friesen didn't seem to have a problem with me defending Carmen.

"Bitch!" screamed Courtney grabbing onto my hair and yanking.

Reflexively I shoved her away from me and it worked she let go of my hair and struggled to grab onto something but having no where to grab she landed on the ground very ungracefully.

Everyone laughed and I myself struggled to hold it in, but I did and I think that saved me from another slap. It didn't save me from her screams though.

"You think you have the power to beat me, FYI you just got here and the only reason you have any power here is because you're dating Jason and are friends with Mel," she stated "Other then them no one cares."

I looked at her knowing it was true, "I care," said Alex, "She's a better person then you are, and she doesn't gossip meanly about anyone who gets a guy you like."

"And she doesn't sleep with the entire school and get wasted to the point that she throws up on my new suede boots." Said Trey.

"I wouldn't call Bella innocent of adultery either have you seen her with Edward and what about Emmett, he was all over her before school today?"

Slightly revolted by the thought of Emmett "all over me" I literally cringed.

"Hey," Jason said to Courtney, "Bella and I aren't dating exclusively and Emmett is dating Rosalie and they are very, very exclusive."

"What about Edward?" asked Courtney.

"Bella and I aren't exclusive remember?" he asked.

"Whatever," she said turning to the front of the class.

I realized that I could hardly remember how the stupid fight actually happened and I faced the front too.

Mr. Friesen who was watching the whole debacle finally spoke up, "You girls done?" he asked us laughing.

"I dunno," said Courtney tuning to me, "Are you done?"

"Um," I said confused, "Sure?"

"Okay then open your books to page 109 and we'll start your new unit," he said.

The new unit was more boring then hell, that is a bad expression since hell is probably exciting in a bad way. A better rephrase would be I was so bored I wished I were in hell.

The only amusing thing about it was the looks I kept getting. Nasty ones from Miss. Nasty herself and grateful ones from Carmen and knowing looks from Mel. I was unsure what they were for but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with everything she new about me and Edward and her amusement that matched mine.

I suddenly felt an extreme need to talk to Melissa and tell her about everything that's going on in my love triangle of death. It reminded me of the Bermuda triangle only more like a black hole that sucked away my sanity.

I decided that today at lunch I would sneak away with Mel to McDonalds where I would eat away my problems with a milkshake and Big Mac. Most of my friends would be appalled at the calories but luckily Mel had a crazy Metabolism and could eat everything in McDonalds and lose ten pounds by Tuesday and I didn't care either way I'd have to be immortal to be with the person I love so either way I'd be beautiful and I'd have Alice to thank or Carlisle? Who knows?

I grabbed Mel and pulled her to her vintage Volkswagen bug and she automatically puller her keys out of her purse and drove away from school. We went to the McDonalds farther from school so we wouldn't have to deal with anyone.

"What's up B? You seem extra upset about Courtney, taking anything out on her?"

"She deserved it," I grumbled.

"Well, yeah but normally under spoken Bella wouldn't have shoved her to the floor and confronted her and her hypocritical slut-hood."

I laughed and slipped the straw in my mouth and sucked up the chocolaty goodness. "I guess I was."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I made out with Edward at the restaurant in the bathroom and my mom walked in and freaked at us. Then Jason found out and got pissed. He forgives me but my mom hates my guts and reminded of everything Edward did in the process of making me look like a horrible nasty ho that I am."

"You are not a ho!" exclaimed Melissa grabbing my arm and squeezing you just have a really hard choice to make."

"I'm going with Jason back to Forks, he bought us tickets."

"And your parents are letting you?" she asked.

I felt guilty lying to her and was tired of secrets so I decided to tell her as much as I could without bringing up vampires and immortality.

"Yeah, about that," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Jason is kind of pretending to be my stepbrother."

"What?" she half shrieked.

"You can't tell anybody! Phil would be heartbroken and my mom would kill me. I met Jason because he lives with us. He's Phil's ex-girlfriend's son and is pretending he was Phil's secret lovechild but Phil isn't his dad."

"And you're okay with that?" she asked, "Its kind of an ass hole move."

"Jason's rent secretly with his inheritance from his mom. He's rich and is paying them back every penny they spend on him and more. It's still weird but Phil and him love each other like they are family so he might as well be called Phil's son."

"So your parents don't even know you secretly make out in school and at parties and are pretty much rabbits?"

"No, of course they don't know and we are not like rabbits!"

She looked at me, "Uh huh," she said totally unconvinced.


	14. Chapter 13 The Party

The rest of the day went by in a blur of notes and pop quizzes so I was actually excited to go to Alice's and get a makeover. I flopped onto Alice's bed and practically fell asleep on the spot.

"Can I have a nap?" I asked Alice as she opened he make up drawers.

"I guess for a little while, I can plan out your outfit."

I don't know how long I slept but I awoke to Alice. Staring at me, "You have great eyebrows."

I jolted away from her and rubbed my eyes, "Alice," I groaned.

"Chill, you've slept for two and a half hours. It is now time for you to get ready, which party are we going to anyways?"

"Charlie Owen's party, Mel wanted to go because she has a crush on Charlie's brother. It's ridiculous but you got to love her for trying."

"What's Charlie's brother's name?" Alice asked as I sat in her makeover chair.

"Clive, he's actually extremely hot," I sighed remembering the facebook photos Mel had shown me. "Much more handsome then Charlie."

"Bella you have to get into control of those hormones, they're almost affecting me."

I giggled and opened a compact in front of me, "So, what shoes am I wearing?" I asked as Alice curled my hair.

"I've decided on flats, I'm guessing you would need a compromise from my original plan so I just fixed it into a fair, unchangeable plan. Flats and a minidress."

"Alice!" I groaned thinking of the looks Charlie Owen was going to give me.

"Just think about the looks Edward and Jason will give you instead," She said predicting my complaint. I smiled as I thought of the delicious hungry look Jason had and shrugged.

In the end I had on a green satin mini dress. It was ridiculously short with a sweetheart neckline covering enough of my chest to be modest but sexy. Alice curled my hair and I decided that they offset the dress and made me look less whorish.

" I hate you sometimes Alice," I complained.

"I think you're going to have enough alcohol tonight there's no need for any wine now."

"I'm not drinking Alice, I make stupid choices enough as it is sober," I shrugged slipping on the shoes Alice had bought for me. My feet were too huge for her or Rosalie's shoes.

"I know," She sighed putting on a couple coats of mascara on herself.

We ran out of the house through her window, it seemed excessive to me but apparently Edward was planning on catching me in the kitchen. She made it clear that the only reason she was doing it was because she didn't want anyone to see me before the party.

As we drove to Charlie's I couldn't help noticing a silver Volvo speeding past us on the highway. My cell phone beeped.

_**See you there babe.**_

It was Jason. Alice gave me a side-glance as I tucked the phone into my purse but said nothing to my relief.

We reached the party as it was in full swing the scent of beer hit me as soon as I entered the room and I frowned not in the mood for dealing with inebriated teenagers.

"Bella!" exclaimed a very familiar voice as Jason's arm pulled me towards him.

"How's the party?" I yelled over the music.

"Stupid! Carmen just threw up all over the food and it smells revoting."

I laughed, "I'll grab Mel and Alice, we'll go to house."

"Mel's mom doesn't like me, Bells she found out about me smuggling Mel booze."

"I was talking about Alice's"

Jason stared at me as if I just invited him to go to hell with me.

"What?

"That is the stupidest idea you've ever had Bella. I'm not going."

"It'll be fine! They are very hospitable people."

My cell vibrated in my purse and I grabbed it.

NO – Alice

"Never mind we'll go home. We're leaving tomorrow anyways we don't want to stay up late."

"That was Alice wasn't it?"

"You're right it's stupid. It would be awkward."

"That was Alice."

"Yeah but she just said that she was leaving with Jasper."

"I know you're lying Bella."

"It doesn't matter we're going home." I said pulling him into the crowd to find Mel.

It took a full circle of the house before we found her making out with Clive in the kitchen. I tapped her on the shoulder, "We're going home." I said interrupting.

"Okay, don't worry Bells Clive and I are completely sober and I have a thing about saving my virginity for someone special like you did."

Clive look completely hammered but Mel looked fine.

"I'm still a virgin Mel."

She rolled her eyes and kissed Clive again. Jason lead me through the crowd creating a path for me to go through.

The fresh air was a great surprise as it hit us. It was warm outside but the cool breeze was refreshing.

"Let's go home Bells." He said kissing me gently on the lips.

I was stunned at its gentleness and just sat ungracefully in the car in a total haze. Jason pulled out of the driveway and I sat in silence.  
"Tired?" asked Jason asked not looking at me.

"Huh?" I mumbled quietly to him.

He laughed a throaty laugh and I smiled unable to help it. "I love your laugh," I smiled. "It makes me laugh too."

He smiled at me, his teeth glinting in the streetlights shining through the window. "I love your laugh. It sounds like your always surprised to hear it come out of your mouth."

I laughed, then laughed again as we listened to it.

When we got home Renee and Phil were watching TV on the couch, both asleep.

We snuck up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. I giggled as he turned on the flat screen across from my bed.

"Not in the mood?" I asked.

"No, just need a reason to be in your room."

I laughed as he put in a DVD. "So you are expecting something then."

"No we could always watch the movie," he said sitting on the bed and watching the television intently.

I didn't even bother to watch the screen, I just admired the way eyes sparkled under the light and his lips curved up into such a perfect smirk as he turned to look at me.

"You're staring at me," he said as if he was noticing the rain.

"I was not," I blushed.

"You're such a bad liar," he smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him making the sheets rumple as I moved across them.

I squirmed as his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I'm not lying I was watching the movie."

"Fine what movie was it?" he whispered his lips gently brushing against my earlobe as he whispered.

"Um," I giggled.

He laughed as he kissed me my neck. I shivered involuntarily as he sucked gently on my jaw.

I pushed his face away, weary of hickies and pulled his lips to mine. My body shook with desire as his fingers danced across the skin of my lower thigh.

He moaned into my mouth and I could feel him smile as he started kissing his way down my neck to my chest and he paused at my collarbone waiting for my permission to go any lower. I whimpered with pleasure and apparently that was permission enough as his lips tickled the top of my dress. I knew what I wanted my whole body ached with wanting. I reached my hands under his shirt and felt the muscles in his back move as he brushed my nipple through my dress.

Review Review Review.


End file.
